Mounting devices for flat panel displays are known in various styles. There are several variations, where the flat panel display stands on a table, hangs on the wall or is fastened to the ceiling. However, the disadvantage to these options—especially with fastening the device to the wall or the ceiling—is that the spectators can only view the display screen from a particular section of a room or area.
Therefore, according to the invention we propose to provide a pivoting mechanism for rotating the display screen using a ceiling mounting device of the type described in the beginning. In its operating position this pivoting mechanism exhibits a rotational axis which is oblique with respect to the horizontal, preferentially essentially vertical.